X-Men Wavelength
by Lazlo1997
Summary: The X-Men of the future travel back to present day to stop the Mastermold and the Sentinels from killing the future of the mutant race.
1. The Future is Bleak

X-Men Wavelength

2035, the world is a different place. Huge robots known as Sentinels now control most of the world. They hunt what is left of the mutant race. The world is split into different zones and these zones have sectors. Of those sectors in all these zones, just one is a mutant haven free from sentinels, zone 18 which used to be the states of California and Arizona. Above this haven lies the last line of defence, the sky platform, home to what is left of the X-Men. This is where our story begins. "Sentinels are heading in this direction. We need to put the plan into effect now" said the now severely aged superhero known as Wolverine, still wearing his tattered X-Men super suit. His hair was now completely white, and he walked with a slight bend in his back. A man with bright coloured auburn hair was pacing frantically up and down the main danger room, which housed a huge machine that was slowly powering up. A second later, two men and a woman walked into the room, holding a circuit board. "We all know the plan" the auburn haired man said, " as you all know, because of me and Immortus, we've been able to plan this for two years. We need to travel back to 2014 and contact my younger self. With his help, we'll insert the circuit board into the Mastermold system. Then the virus will destroy the Sentinels or the Mastermold program from advancing to what it is now. It will prevent this war from ever happening and change the future as we know it." Suddenly, there was a huge bang on the side of the sky platform and Sentinels barged through the hole. Wavelength pushed his arms out and water spurted from his hands. "thank god for being able to control water at a sub molecular level!" The Sentinel blew up, throwing circuitry everywhere. "Get to the portal," shouted Wolverine "Immortus, Wavelength, Vampyre, Matrix, go, quickly put the armbands on!" "you're not going with us are you Logan?" asked Immortus. " 'Fraid not kid, someone has to stay here and send you lot off to the past." They hastily walked onto the pad and Logan pressed the button that sent his friends speeding off through time. "Godspeed, X-Men"


	2. Welcome to 2014

D.J looked out into the vastness that was the Arizona desert. He thought about how so much in his life had changed in the past six months. D.J had only moved here from Scotland six months ago to work for Stark Industries and the huge R&D complex that was out here. But about three months back, the entire compound was attacked by the terrorists known as the Ten Rings, killing 135 workers and destroying all the technology in the place. He had been working on a way to make food unlimited using a revolutionary machine that process the molecular make-up of different foods and keeps that information, destroying world hunger and changing the world. That was all gone now though. All that was left was a half mangled machine. He was stuck in a country he didn't know and with heaps of junk. Stark had personally flown in after the devastation, stating that as soon as the place was rebuilt, they would be give jobs at the new digs. It meant that he couldn't leave as he had signed a contract with Stark. As he went back inside, the T.V blared breaking news. He sat down on the motel sofa and stared at the screen in horror. "Terror in New York as the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings has blown up parts of the newly refurbished Stark Tower. The tower was being rebuilt after the battle of New York which saw the Avengers save us from the war criminal Loki. We'll have more on this story as it develops…" "Jesus, this world!" D.J said meekly. Just then, a small burst of light could be seen out of the corner of his eye. He instantly reacted with a face of sheer surprise and quickly hopped to his feet and ran into his battered car. Then he drove.

D.J pulled up to where the light had been seen. It was the remnants of an old disused nuclear test site. The place was falling apart. He pulled up to the old school where there was now steam bellowing from the road. He saw four silhouettes standing directly in the centre of the smoke. He got out, and looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, afraid it was a bunch of Asgardian criminals or one of the new missiles you here Oscorp test out here . He found an old hammer and shouted at the dark figures. "Hey, you lot! Stay where you are!" "What year is this?" the tallest figure asked. "What?" D.J asked. "What year is this?" "2014"he said. "Good. Well, at least we've landed in the right year. The tall man looked at D.J and said, "Well, it doesn't look like we are going to have to look to far for me are we?" "Nope" said the mysterious woman. "Now kid, this is where it gets a little weird." D.J as he got a good look at the tall man who now, in better light was seen to be as clear as day, D.J himself. He felt like being sick but instead all he could do was run back to the car. He got in the car and hastily turned on the engine but to no avail. Just then it dawned on him, he could only see three figures now. He got out of the car and noticed that the long haired one had jumped on his car and had sucked the life out of it. Just then he felt a loud dent in his stomach. He had been punched… by himself.


End file.
